


Avanzando

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nanase Haruka-centric, Personal Growth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Especial por el cumpleaños de Haru.</p><p>Los logros llegan lentamente. Haruka aún debe esperar por ellos pero nada lo detiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avanzando

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Avanzando.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Haruka Nanase.
> 
> Género: Crecimiento personal. Vida diaria.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: Los logros llegan lentamente. Haruka aún debe esperar por ellos pero nada lo detiene.
> 
> Palabras: 1,328.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Escribí este fic para celebrar el cumpleaños de Haru que se celebra el 30 de junio.

El entrenador anunció que terminaba la práctica de ese día con un silbatazo y los nadadores poco a poco dejaron lo que hacían y se acercaron a revisar resultados e intercambiar opiniones antes de dirigirse a las duchas y luego a lo que les viniera en gana.

Ninguno llamó al nadador que se quedó a dar un par de vueltas más en la alberca, ya sabían que no les haría caso pero unos pocos sí se quedaron mirando.

Haru nadó lentamente para relajar sus músculos antes de salir del agua, alguien le felicitó por sus tiempos y él sólo respondió con un asentimiento. Dejó que se vaciara el recinto mientras lentamente tomaba su toalla y se secaba sin prisas. Cuando terminó ya sólo quedaban él y el entrenador Watanabe que le esperaba. Este hombre no era otro que el entrenador principal de la universidad y quien había prácticamente tomado a Haru bajo su tutela personal para asegurarse de sacar todo su potencial, por supuesto eso había generado varias envidias pero dado que hasta ahora ninguno había podido superar su desempeño lo habían dejado en paz y aceptaron que Haru era el mejor elemento del equipo.

Caminó hasta el entrenador y le hizo una breve reverencia. Si el entrenador le había esperado en lugar de sólo gritarle que se diera prisa para cerrar las instalaciones significaba que algo tenía que decirle.

Sintió aprehensión, la última vez que le había esperado así había sido en abril para decirle que la Federación Japonesa de Natación había anunciado a los nadadores que enviaría a Brasil y que él no había sido seleccionado.

─Buen trabajo el día de hoy, Nanase ─empezó con tranquilidad.

─Gracias por su apoyo ─respondió, en el tiempo que llevaba entrenando bajo su cargo había pasado de la casi aversión hasta el respeto profundo, el estricto hombre le había exigido una y otra vez, orillándolo al colapso por agotamiento siempre cuidando que no sufriera lesiones ni propasarse demasiado hasta que logró fortalecer sus músculos y aumentar su rendimiento y resistencia. Al principio habían tenido semanas muy pesadas mientras aprendían a trabajar juntos, a pesar de que uno de los entrenadores asistentes había trabajado con Haru los primeros meses y había aprendido como tratarlo.

Watanabe le miró con una expresión seria pero relajada.

─La Federación me avisó que, aunque no te seleccionaran para ir a los Juegos Olímpicos este año sí te están considerando como suplente en caso de que alguno de los nadadores se lesione, así que no debes aflojar el paso ─lo último lo dijo con más severidad, y es que después de enterarse que no lo habían seleccionado sus tiempo habían aumentado significativos segundos.

Haru no era el tipo de persona que le deseaba un mal a los demás así que apartó de su cabeza el pensamiento de que ojalá y alguno no llegara entero, mejor se concentró en lo que esa noticia significaba: su nombre estaba sonando fuerte entre los competidores y si no lo habían llamado en esta ocasión era porque le faltaba mucha experiencia, tanto Rin como Watanabe se lo habían explicado, de hecho Rin tampoco había calificado para Brasil y fue por aquellos años de bajo desempeño que tuvo antes de volver a Japón.

─Entonces tengo cuatro años para superarlos ─respondió con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos que su entrenador supo leer a la perfección.

─Cuatro años se dicen fáciles y parecen lejanos, pero cuando menos lo esperes ya habrán pasado ─le advirtió, si Haru quería llegar a ser seleccionado para los Juegos Olímpicos de Japón tendría que participar prácticamente en cada competencia que hubiera. Y empezar a ver el mundo.

Hasta ahora lo más lejos que había llegado había sido el torneo interuniversitario del año pasado que se celebró en Corea, y aunque tuvo unos resultados excelentes había estado tan nervioso que vomitó después de la primera competencia. Rin (que también había estado ahí) se había reído mucho de él.

«Si así te pusiste ahora no quiero imaginarme como estarás en unas Olimpiadas» se había burlado pero lo calló cuando le dijo que lo había escuchado cuando se levantó a vomitar en medio de la noche.

El hecho de que Rin no reflexionara que eso no era posible dado que no compartieron habitación le dio la razón a Haru.

─Daré mi mejor esfuerzo ─aseguró con firmeza, lo que significaba que los siguientes cuatro años apenas podría descansar, sin olvidar que además tenía que terminar la universidad en ese tiempo.

─Muy bien, eso es todo Nanase-kun, ve a descansar ─Haru hizo otra reverencia.

─Que descanse entrenador ─caminó hacia los vestidores donde ya muchos de sus compañeros estaban terminando de alistarse.

Dejó la toalla húmeda en el cesto correspondiente y tomó una seca para  poder darse un merecido duchazo con agua tibia.

Por todos lados se escuchaban bromas y «hasta mañana», respondió algunas despedidas con asentimientos mientras caminaba pero justo cuando entraba a los baños fue detenido por el entrenador Watanabe que parecía haber atravesado los vestidores con mucha prisa.

─Nanase-kun, olvidaba algo.

Haru le miró interrogante y recibió en su mano un conocido vaso de plástico dentro de una bolsa hermética.

─Quieren hacer otra prueba antidopaje, vendrán a recoger la muestra en un rato ─Haru enarcó una ceja mirando a su entrenador.

─¿Por qué sonríe? ─preguntó extrañado, debería preguntar por qué otra vez querían hacerle una prueba dado que normalmente se las realizaban antes de una competencia pero se distrajo por la sonrisa socarrona de su entrenador.

─Nanase-kun, piensa un momento en por qué querrían hacerte una prueba fuera de tiempo ─respondió con un suspiro ligeramente exasperado.

Parpadeó y de verdad se exprimió el cerebro tratando de descifrar eso.

Alguien que estaba cerca soltó una risita de tanto verlo pensar.

─¿Por mi desempeño? ─respondió finalmente. Watanabe suspiró.

─Así es Nanase, tu nombre está sonando fuerte y hay personas que no pueden creerlo ─su ego aumentó gracias a esas palabras dándose cuenta que aquella prueba era la muestra del miedo que tenían otros competidores a ser superador por él. Sin darse cuenta sonrió de la misma forma en que lo hacía su entrenador.

─Me esforzaré más ─se prometió, la distancia que lo separaba de ser un nadador olímpico era más pequeña de lo que creía pero eso no quería decir que debía confiarse, al contrario, lo alentaba a ir más allá. Era por cosas como esa que Watanabe le tenía tanta fe.

Después de un rato entregó la muestra y pudo darse esa ducha reparadora que su cuerpo le exigía, ya no quedaba nadie en los vestidores pero ya estaba acostumbrado a quedarse solo, así lo prefería también.

Cuando terminó de vestirse revisó su celular, estaba lleno de mensajes del grupo de whatsapp que Nagisa había creado para no perder el contacto entre ellos. Se había acostumbrado a no olvidar el celular cuando se dio cuenta de lo útil que era esa herramienta para no sentirse lejos de casa, así podía saber prácticamente en tiempo real como estaban sus amigos y lo que hacían, claro que había unos más habladores (¿o mensajeadores?) que otros, Nagisa y Momotarou los que más.

Tardó en revisar todos los mensajes de la tarde lo que tardó en salir de las instalaciones de la escuela, caminar hasta la parada del autobús, subirse a éste y recorrer un par de paradas sin embargo no les mandó ninguna respuesta sino hasta que llegó a su departamento y pudo dejar la mochila y la maleta.

Se sentó tranquilamente en la mesita, miró el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana, respiró hondo y soltó el aire suavemente antes de escribir con una sonrisa en la cara.

_«No creerán lo que me pasó hoy»_

Se sintió un poco como Rin al escribir así pero el entusiasmo que tenía lo valía. Instantes después le llegaron respuestas de todos preguntando qué había pasado, y de Makoto incluía un _«¿Está todo bien?»_ con su preocupación habitual. Sonrió un poco más ampliamente y empezó a responder.


End file.
